The present invention relates to a directional radio system for the transmission of a single sideband signal modulated with carrier frequency signals in the intermediate frequency band.
The steadily increasing occupation of the available transmission frequency bands and the heavy demand for transmission channels makes it necessary to restrict transmission bandwidth. One method already in use in the carrier frequency transmission art leads to the idea of using the known single sideband operation for transmission in directional radio systems as well.